New lovers
by xGuardianxAngelx
Summary: Ashe knew she had to move on from Rasler one day, though she never expected it to be a certain bow-wielding Viera. Ashe/Fran yuri. Contains some lemon.


_New lovers_

Ashe knew she had to move on from Rasler, the only problem was, she felt like there was no one that could replace him. Basch, well he was loyal and all, but she knew his first priority was his job, and that wouldn't really work out in a relationship. Balthier, well they did have their moments, but she knew he wouldn't be able to commit to a relationship. Vaan, to annoying. It just seemed that there were no good men out in Ivalice for Ashe. Recognising this, Ashe decided that she may try out women. Penelo, she wasn't that mature and she was looking for more in a partner. But Fran, she was perfect. Sexy, intelligent, strong, confident, reliable, she was clearly the kind of partner Ashe was looking for.

She remembered the first time she kissed the older Viera. The rest of the party decided to split up when searching for the new mark they found. Fran insisted on being partnered up with Ashe instead of Balthier, it seemed he wanted to go with Basch anyway. While Fran and Ashe were looking for the mark, it jumped out of nowhere tackling the princess to the ground. Fran then killed it immediately with little trouble. The Viera woman went to check up on Ashe. She gently picked her up and held her in her arms. "Are you alright princess?" She asked

"I am fine, and you?"

"Only a few scratches" It was then Ashe realised that Fran had put herself in danger to save her. As Ashe was still being held by Fran, she leaned in towards Fran to give her a kiss. Her first kiss with the Viera woman was warm; her lips were smooth and almost tasted like blood. When Ashe broke from the kiss, Fran merely smiled and pulled in Ashe for another kiss.

Ever since that day, Fran and Ashe had been secretly seeing each other. Whenever they had the chance they would sneak a quick kiss, grab, or hug whenever possible. With the hustle and bustle of everything, it was always hard for the two women to find some alone time together. Ashe remembered when Fran got Vaan to do the co-piloting so that she was able to escape to Ashe's quarters for an hour or so. And the two women certainly did take advantage of the opportunity.

Fran and Ashe had been keeping up this charade for about 4 months now. But what seemed to surprise Ashe was that, in the 4 months that she had been with Fran, her new lover, she felt more love for her than she did for Rasler. There was a great deal of guilt because of that. How was it that Ashe had more love for a woman she had been with for 4 months, rather than the man she married? Ashe supposed it was partly to do with Rasler always doing what he pleased. It was part of the reason why he went to that war and died. No matter how much Ashe tried to convince for him to stay, he just wouldn't listen to her. Though with Fran, she obeyed Ashe's orders. Ashe had been trying to convince Balthier not to do some of the dangerous hunts with Fran. Fran found it completely fine. "It's actually quite charming" Fran told Ashe "You seem to do everything in your power just to protect me"

"It's because I know you would do the same for me" It was then something came to Ashe's mind. Fran wasn't a replacement for Rasler. She was her _new _lover. Possibly just as good of a lover than Rasler.

The two women had finally found some time alone for the night. The others decided it would be worth it to visit the Sandsea for a drink for their hard work, though Fran and Ashe denied the invitation so they would able to spend some time together. Fran lies on the bed with Ashe straddling her hips. Both women are naked and can feel the intensity. "We haven't done this for far too long, my dear" Fran said

"I would have to agree" Ashe wanted it to be all about Fran tonight. Fran had waited so long for them to have an encounter like this again. The last time the two women had sex was about nearly a month ago. Ashe lowered her head and started licking the older woman's belly button. Fran let out a gentle moan as the princess used her tongue to arouse her. Ashe was surprised she had this effect on her; she was able to break down the fierce warrior with just a few flicks of the tongue, though she could do the exact same thing to her. Ashe moved away from her belly button and moved her way across the Viera's strong, smooth body. More moans and groans came from the older woman, one of her hands reaching down to hold onto the princess' head. Ashe then focused on Fran's spectacular breast. Teasing each nipple with her tongue and sucking on each. Fran's back was now sharply arched, she moaned out Ashe's name loudly. Ashe wanted no one to interrupt this moment, both girls wanted this so badly, and Ashe will be damned if someone ruined it now. "Wait" Fran panted

"Wait? Why?" Ashe asked in confusion

"I can hear footsteps" A frown spread across Ashe's face. Fran wanted this as much as she did, was she really concerned if someone caught them. Ashe faced the Viera woman below her "Fran… I really don't care" Fran's face was shocked. "I really don't care if anyone catches us, I'm sick of hiding this from the others, if they find out and if they don't like it, well then that's their problem!" Ashe' face started to go red with a mixture of passion and angry. Fran looked up at her adoringly, stroking her face with one hand.

"Ashe, I would be more than happy to express my love for you, but why all the sudden you wish for the others to find out about this?"

"Because Fran… I'm deeply in love with you and I'm sick of the fact that we need to keep our relationship a secret just because we're lesbians, it's not right! Why is it that people-"Ashe was cut off mid sentence when Fran pulled her into a kiss. Their tongues danced a familiar tango and both women fell into the moment, both distracted by each other's touch. After a long moment both girls broke from the kiss when they heard the door open.

"Well, well, well what do we have here?" Balthier stepped into the room with that knowing smirk on his face.

"What? Do you not like what you see?" Fran asked him with a rare smile on her face.

"No, no, I'm quite enjoying what I'm seeing" Both girls looked at the large bulge at the front of the sky pirate's pants.


End file.
